


Early Mornings With You

by rophneisgay



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, Girls Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rophneisgay/pseuds/rophneisgay
Summary: **
Relationships: Daphne Kluger/Rose Weil
Kudos: 17





	Early Mornings With You

**Author's Note:**

> **CONTAINS MENTION OF SUICIDE**

As the sun arose and the sky turned a light pinkish color, Daphne awoke slowly to the sight of Rose’s blonde curls with the hints of pink right in front of her eyes. She smiled and reached a hand out to brush a stray curl from Rose’s face. Daphne then studied the features of her face. Rose was beautiful. She looked peaceful when she slept and all the hints of anxiety and worry from her face was gone. Rose stirred and opened her eyes slowly, looking up at Daphne who was propped up on her elbow looking down at her. 

“Good morning…” Rose said smiling. 

“'Morning! Sleep well?” Daphne asked grinning. Rose nodded then stretched with a yawn. She then wriggled her face into the crook of Daphne’s neck. Daphne could feel Rose’s warm breath on her skin. 

“I had some lovely dreams last night.” Rose said sleepily.

“Was I featured?” Daphne asked slyly giving Rose a grinning look. 

“Maybe…” Rose gave the same look that Daphne gave. Daphne smiled.

“That’s nice to hear.” She said after a short pause. “Hey umm… I have a question.” Rose looked up. She wondered what Daphne had to say. She hoped it wasn’t a bad question meaning Daphne was going to ask something… well… bad. 

“Yes love?” Rose said, raising an eyebrow. Daphne glanced down for a second then looked Rose in the eye. 

“What would you do if I died?” She asked. Rose frowned. She studied Daphne’s facial features carefully.

“What do you mean?” She asked. Daphne licked her bottom lip then re-adjusted her arm that was propping her head up.

“Like… What would you do? Rose sighed. 

“I would, first of all, cry. I probably not want to live anymore with you gone.” She paused. “Why are you asking this question?” Daphne leaned back on her pillow. 

“It’s what my mom asked me when I was sixteen. She got depressed and took all these medications to make her feel better. She committed suicide after two hard years of battle…” Rose was shocked. 

“Oh Daphne! I had no idea…” Rose said holding Daphne close to her. “That doesn’t mean you are going to do that, right?” Daphne shook her head wiping a tear from her face. 

“No…” Daphne said.

“Good… I couldn’t bare to lose you…” Rose kissed Daphne’s bare shoulder then sighed. Daphne rarely talked about her family life. Yeah, she said stuff occasionally like about her other mom and her cat but that was it. Daphne told Rose that but she never said that her mom died.

“I’m so sorry, Daph…” Rose said after a while of silence.

“It’s fine… It’s been a while so it doesn’t really matter.” Daphne said brushing her hair out of her face, leaving a strand of hair dangling over her eye. Rose frowned.

“Hey! It does matter… She was your mum and she will forever be in your heart…” Rose said brushing the hair out of Daphne’s face. Daphne smiled weakly. 

“I guess you’re right.” She said.


End file.
